vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adagumo no Yaorochi
Summary Adagumo no Yaorochi is a youkai born from the severed arm of the original Orochi, alongside many other siblings, each born from a part of his body after he was betrayed and dismembered by his allies. Along their siblings, Yaorochi avenged his death, though in the process, nearly all of them died, save for Yaorochi and their youngest sibling, Saragimaru. With no one else to turn to, Saragimaru clung to Yaorochi, who strongly disliked them. Regardless, Yaorochi went on a journey to find Tasouken, the legendary sword of Orochi, and eventually did, though it was a rusted, broken shell of its former self. Still, Yaorochi struck down Saragimaru with it and destroyed their relationship, and then went on to live in isolation, mourning Tasouken. Yaorochi eventually moved to Mugenri one day, and there, they discovered a clay sword that strongly resembled Tasouken. Yaorochi got its creator, Sukune Katano, to move Tasouken's essence into the new sword, and caused an incident in the process. Ultimately, Tasouken was successfully transferred into its new container, which was, unfortunately, actually just a sword-shaped bottle opener. This resulted in it losing much of its power and its status as a Sacred Treasure, but Yaorochi doesn't care all that much, as they only wanted the sword in their possession and cared little for its abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Adagumo no Yaorochi, "Orochin" Origin: Len'en Project Age: Hundreds of years old Gender: No canon gender Classification: Orochi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, can mow down clouds and sever relationships, Master Swordsman, Longevity or Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: City level (During the final stage of Earthen Miraculous Sword, they split the clouds in the sky, claiming to be able to blow them all away in an instant, and can fight against Yabusame, Tsubakura or Kuroji. Stronger than Saragimaru, and can defeat them and Kuroji alongside Sukune). Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Tsubakura, who can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with Danmaku, higher with their abilities (They claimed to be capable of blowing away all the clouds in the sky) Standard Equipment: *'Tasouken:' The Legendary Sword of Kusanagi, and the weapon of the original Orochi. Although it was once one of the Three Sacred Treasures and possessed enough power to allow its wielder to rule the world forever, after it was moved into Sukune's sword-shaped bottle opener, it lost much of its old strength. Despite this, Yaorochi still utilizes it in combat, and it has the power to sever relations, best showcased when Yaorochi struck down Saragimaru with it and thus destroyed their relationship. Intelligence: Yaorochi is a naturally exceptionally skilled swordsman, though, beyond that, they are extremely paranoid, arrogant, and obsessed with Tasouken. Their intense paranoia causes them to stay away from others, expecting them to attempt to steal Tasouken, and lash out at them when they get too close. Weaknesses: Yaorochi is overconfident and extremely obsessed with Tasouken. They believe most people are out to take Tasouken from them, and will violently lash out at those they believe are trying to do so. They also have a very short temper, and react particularly violently to insults towards themself or Tasouken. Gallery EMS Stage 6 Boss - Adagumo no Yaorochi's Theme - Below a Deep Vanishing Cloud ~ Mow Down!|''Below a Deep Vanishing Cloud ~ Mow Down!, Yaorochi's boss theme in ''Earthen Miraculous Sword BPoHC Adagumo no Yaorochi's Theme - Mowed-Down Relationship|''Mowed-Down Relationship'', Yaorochi's boss theme in Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Antagonists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 7